Imagine Me and Swan
by Everbanks
Summary: "Imagine Me and You" SwanQueen AU. Setting: London. Regina sees Emma for the first time walking down the aisle, except she's not the one she's supposed to be marrying. Rating M for future chapters. Reviews are magnificently appreciated. (laura this is 4 u)


Chapter One

 **A/N: Hi! My first ever SQ fic is here! This is an AU heavily based on the film "Imagine Me and You". If you enjoyed this first chapter, LET ME KNOW, otherwise I probably won't continue on with it as I don't with most of my other failed creative endeavours. Reviews are appreciated more than you'd ever know. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Bella x**

The swish of satin against marble tile was the first indication of the bride's entrance before the wedding march began to play. There was a small shuffle of movement as everyone rose from their seats to try and crane a look at the beloved bride before she eventually passed them on her way to the altar. It was at this moment Emma thought it best to excuse herself quietly, the reception needed preparing and she was never really one for weddings anyway. She thought it naïve to promise to love someone forever. Although as she made her way down the edge of the church towards the door, she couldn't help but steal a glance of the bride making her way up the aisle. Women on their wedding days always looked the most radiant and content as they would probably ever be in their lives, whether that happiness would last years or weeks it didn't matter, only that day. Quickly glancing up she caught the bride's eye, as always being a bride she looked enchanting but this one in particular had a fiery excitement in her eyes. An excitement that seemed to pulse briefly when she looked at Emma, the moment was fleeting but it hadn't stopped Emma's heart skipping a beat. Ebony ringlets cascaded down her back, even under the veil Emma could see her painted lips had fallen open slightly; there was a questioning look in her eyes. Still she continued on her way out of the church and shut the heavy oak door behind her with equally heavy breaths. Her head spun as she momentarily forgot where she had parked her car, the natural light of the sun felt way too bright, her breathing didn't slow. What the hell just happened?

The reception was set up without a hitch as usual. Emma had planned on leaving pretty much as soon as the wedding party arrived but quickly she was entrapped by the frightening mass of one tiny ten year old who had taken a liking to her. It wasn't that she minded all of his questions about mythological stories; it was just that she didn't know the answers to most of them. Although he didn't seem to mind, he seemed to prefer spending time with her more than his jubilant (and now dancing) family. She felt for the boy, dancing in public wasn't really her thing either. They looked quite a pair together, both sat in the corner almost sulking, chatting together. Just before he could ask her another question on the dimensions of the Trojan horse, a woman came over and gave him a stern look which quickly silenced whatever he was about to say.

"Henry, dear, why don't you leave this nice lady alone, did I raise you to pester strangers?" Regina asked, taking him up by the hand. Henry merely shrugged, pulling out of his mother's embrace and running into the crowded dance floor without a second look back. Concern came before embarrassment. Her lips pursed with a feeling she couldn't quite place, this was their day and they were finally a family, where was his happiness?

"Oh I didn't mind, by the way," Emma mentioned, softly tapping her on the arm.

"I'm sorry?" Regina turned to her, finally taking a full look at the woman Henry had attached himself to. Golden blonde hair that had been tied into a messy side plait, a men's flannel, black jeans and what oddly looked like… cowboy boots?

"His questions, he's a cute kid! I'm Emma by the way… I arranged your flowers," she replied, smiling gently. Regina had wondered why she hadn't seen the women before; she certainly wasn't a type that was easily forgettable. It was the same woman she had met eyes with walking down the aisle, the one who for a brief second made her feel like maybe she was walking in the wrong direction, that she should be following this woman and leaving everyone behind. The feeling was peculiar, she wasn't quite sure if she liked it.

"My flowers? Oh yes… yes thank you, they're magnificent," she stumbled a reply. Before Emma could reply in thanks, Regina's newly-wed husband joined her by her side. He had a crooked grin and his eyes squinted slightly with the amount of alcohol he had already consumed, swaying side to side with a song that had stopped 30 seconds ago. He seemed like a jolly guy but it didn't stop Emma's defences going up.

"Hello! Emma isn't it? Wonderful job on the flowers, everyone's been talking about them, they have, haven't they, dear?" Robin asked, looking at Regina, placing a hand down heavily on her shoulder.

"Yes, everyone," Regina answered quietly. Taking it as her cue to leave, Emma extended her hand out to Robin and smiled at Regina again as she shook it.

"I really ought to be going now, I only stayed so long because of your little one," Emma said laughing.

"Well it's more _her_ little one," Robin replied rather loudly, tilting his head to his bride "I wish I could get him to spend as much time with me as he did with you this evening".

"Just talk about myths and magic that usually does the trick with kids," Emma assured, making her way to leave.

"Magic?" Regina called out, her head tilted in question.

"Magic," Emma replied, giving a quick wink before she disappeared into the bustle of the crowd.

…

 _Two weeks later_

…

She was just finding some soil to plant the lilacs in when the doorbell faintly jingled.

"I'll be there in just a minute!" Emma called out, hoping it wasn't Mr Peterson from that morning who insisted that she give him a refund for a bouquet that had died several weeks after he had purchased them. What did he expect would happen? They weren't eternal. Roughly brushing most of the dirt off her forearms she reappeared from the back of the shop to find a woman standing there awkwardly holding, what looked like, a box of chocolates.

"Regina?" Emma asked. She shifted her weight as Emma stood in front of her, smiling she brushed a stray hair out of her eyes and handed the box over to her.

"Hi, I just came by to say thank you for what you did at the wedding, I would have brought you flowers but I thought that might have been a bit counterintuitive," Regina rushed, prompting Emma to take the gift.

"Well I appreciate the gesture all the same, thank you" Emma laughed, taking the box and placing it on the shop counter behind her. For a moment Regina just stood smiling, unsure quite what to do with herself. This meeting with her florist was supposed to be a brief drop-in and she had intended to keep it that way. But seeing swipes of dirt across her forehead from where she must have itched with the back of her hand, her hair tied into a high ponytail which ran down her back and the warm expression on her face enchanted Regina. She couldn't bring herself to leave for good, this would be her last chance to have any contact with this woman again without it seeming odd or forced. How many other men did she have to marry before she could have the courage to ask to see this woman again on other terms?

"Miss Swan, Robin and I would like to invite you to dinner," she stated in the most factual manner she could muster, but on seeing Emma's raised brow she rushed continuing "Unless that's an odd thing to ask? It's our way of saying thank you,"

"I'll be there, Regina," Emma assured with a smile.

"Great! Henry will be happy to hear that too, I'm sure he'll resume picking your brain as he did at the wedding, I'll ring you with the details later?"

"Of course," Emma replied more confidently than she felt. With a nod and another small smile Regina ducked out of the shop quickly before she could undo the promise she had just made. Still in the shop Emma stood silently as the bells jingled again. With just a few very brief encounters Regina had made Emma's heart race for no real reason. Maybe it was how she almost danced nervously before asking her to dinner, maybe it was because of the violent slap of the chocolate box on her hands as Regina tried to wipe all affection out of the exchange, maybe it was how she smiled. For once floral arrangements and their glass houses just seemed like plants again, this woman was beauty.

How on earth was she supposed to get through an entire evening with this woman?

How would she survive an entire evening without her?


End file.
